Just Another Ninja Story
by Seductivepie
Summary: My own story on Naruto's life, some very Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Torture

It was October tenth, the day many of the citizens of konoha would remember for the rest of their lives. On that faithful night everything changed for everyone in konoha, but someones life changed the most. He may not know it yet but he will be blamed for something completely out of his control and no one could help him as the decision was already made! Minato or the Yondaime as he was known to most made a decision that night to not only give his own life up but also give up the life of his only son, most of you already know this story so il spare you from having to go through it again.

That baby boys name is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, we find the boy now the age of 4 running through the streets of Konoha with a mob of civilians chasing after him with every weapon they could get their disgusting fucking hands on. As he is running he is crying and screaming for anyone around to help him but no one even gave him a second look and to his horror some of the civilians he passed by actually joined the mob!

 **In another part of konoha**

The third hokage just got out of a council meeting and he was already mad. Now im sure you are wondering why, well because he promised Naruto yesterday night that he would take him out to his favorite ramen stand today and he was already late beyond belief and he hated to be late especially if it had to do with Naruto. Plus, the meeting he just got out of was pure bullshit, the civilian council called a meeting to go over how the school curriculum was going to be like for none clan children. Which Sarutobi took as them just delaying something but he didn't know what… Yet at least. He took of to find Naruto at the orphanage but when he arrived the bitch that took care of the children told him he ran away! Now Sarutobi wasn't called 'The Professor' for nothing he knew Naruto had no where else to go so that was total bullshit that he would run away. Sarutobi says while leaking an ungodly amount of killing intent towards the poor of an excuse of a woman" I know for a fact that is a lie now if you wish to anger me further try to lie to me again and I promise you that you will regret it!" The poor woman could not even stand after feeling his KI she dropped to her knees like the whore she was and kept repeating that she had no idea where Naruto was. With that Sarutobi now knew the reason for that meeting and he took of hoping nothing bad happened to Naruto.

 **With Kakashi**

Kakashi just returned from a mission he was running towards the hokage tower to inform what occurred during his mission to the third. When he got there Sarutobi wasn't in so he left to look for Naruto as he took it upon himself to guard the boy from any threat, he first stopped and checked the orphanage but he wasn't there nor was he at the ramen stand he loved or with the hokage in the tower. By this point Kakashi was freaking the fuck out those were the only places he could find Naruto besides the park but he couldn't be there by this time, he channeled chakra into his ears, eyes and nose to figure out where Naruto could be. When he heard a mob of civilians screaming and calling for blood he paled and took of at break neck speeds towards the mob! What he saw… Well lets just say his Sharingan went from three tomoe to it morphing into the feared Mangekyo the final form of the cursed Sharingan, he did not know that he unlocked it because he was seeing complete red from the rage he was feeling... He channeled some chakra to his voice and yelled " **What the fuck is going on here!** " While unleashing a good amount of KI. All of the civilians turned around at this point and nearly shat themselves at the sight of the legendary Copy ninja, one of the civilians had the audacity to say "what does it look like we are finishing what the Yondaime started! We are killing the demon!" The mob followed in his footsteps and roared to the civilian's little speech. Shouts of "Yeah kill the demon" and "He deserves whats coming to him for killing our families" could be heard all around the mob. Kakashi by this point shunshined over to Naruto and took a good look at him, he was covered with stab wounds, cuts, bruises and piss. Kakashi was fucking **Livid** by this point he picked Naruto up and turned around to reveal his Sharingan to the mob. What they saw mortified them Kakashi not only had a Mangekyo but he showed them his Sharingan something he only does to those he is going to kill! At this point the mob knew they had royally fucked up when they heard Kakashi mutter this word "Chidori". The next thing the mob knew all of them were on the floor dead or close to it.

Sarutobi arrived right when the last civilian dropped dead he noticed Kakashi hiding his Sharingan behind his Hitai-ate, when Saruobi saw him doing that he knew it was bad since Kakashi never showed that eye to just anyone. Sarutobi walked over to Kakashi and asked "Kakashi please tell me you have a good reason for killing these civilians" at that point Kakashi turned around and showed Sarutobi what his reason was, an unconscious and bloodied Naruto barely hanging on to life. Kakashi looks at his leader and says "This is my reason! They did this to Naruto and I would gladly kill them again if I had to! This village disgusts me with how they treat Naruto." He then goes back to his emotionless stoic mask and says to the Hokage "I thought he would be with you today, what happened Hokage-sama" Sarutobi just says two words "the council" Sarutobi was holding his rage in and it was evident in his voice and that's all Kakashi needed to hear. They rushed to the hospital and Sarutobi demanded the top doctors to work on Naruto immediately! Kakashi and Sarutobi both waited for the outcome when the head doctor walks out and says "He is already healing most of his wounds as usual he will be completely back too normal by tomorrow morning; Hokage-sama I don't know how much more mental damage he can take though I advice to keep him safe somewhere". Sarutobi thanked the only doctor who doesn't treat Naruto like a monster and patiently waited for Naruto to wake up, he slept on the seat in Naruto's room.

The next morning Naruto opened his eyes and he shot up fearing that he was still in the alley way being beaten, when he saw his 'jiji' he relaxed and said "Jiji you came to visit!" Sarutobi shot up and looked at Naruto and smiled at the boy who was giving him his usual foxy grin and said "Hey Naruto how are you feeling my boy, better I hope?" Naruto just nodded his head and with glee in his voice asked "ma ma, are we going to get ramen now!?" Sarutobi could only chuckle at the young boy's enthusiasm and nodded and said "But before we go id like to know why you were not at the orphanage? You know its dangerous to be out alone". At that point Naruto looked down and gripped his bedsheets and through gritted teeth said "That woman kicked me out because 'I am a demon and I am corrupting the other kids'" a few tears fell down by the end of his statement. Sarutobi snapped at that point he was still barely holding in his rage from last night but now he was fucking enraged! His KI was through the roof and all of Konoha felt it, some of the villagers thought the Kyuubi got out again while those on the Ninja side knew it was the Hokage and paled at what could make him so mad. Other ninjas that hated the 'demon brat' thought it was the Hokage finally about to end Naruto's life, oh how wrong they were. Back in the hospital Naruto could barely breath with how much KI his Jiji was radiating, Sarutobi noticed and stopped himself before Naruto fell unconscious. "Sorry Naruto I didn't mean to scare you but that woman will be punished don't worry" Sarutobi stated with a sadistic smile. Naruto sweat drops and just gets out of bed and ready for some ramen!

They arrived at Ichiraku's ramen stand and walked in to be greeted by Naruto's second grandfather figure and his daughter Ayame. "Hey Teuchi-Jiji, hey Ayame-neechan! Give me 10 orders of Miso ramen please!" Naruto howlers out! "Coming right up Naruto!" Both Ayame and old man Teuchi say in unison. 23 bowls later and a very empty wallet on the Hokage's side and we have a full and very happy Naruto talking to his Jiji. "Hey Jiji where am I going to stay now, I don't have a place to go and I don't think running from villagers everyday is going to be very fun" Naruto says in a sad voice. Sarutobi looks at the sad boy and thinks for a while until his thoughts are interrupted by Teuchi "He could stay with us Hokage-sama, we have a guest room we never use and is just used as a storage room for now and I am sure Ayame would love to have a little brother sort of speak running around" Teuchi says and then chuckles at the last part because Ayame blushes a little. The Hokage went into professor mode and thought about the negatives this could bring but he couldn't come up with anything and looks at Teuchi and says "Ill agree to that but you cannot adopt him he will simply be living with you guys and he will also get an allowance from me every 2 weeks so he doesn't have to take away from you guys" Teuchi thinks about it and agrees to the deal, mean while Naruto is looking back and forth trying to figure out how this will turn out and at the end of it he was beyond happy that he will be staying with the Ichiraku's but also a little sad because his Jiji didn't let them adopt him. Sarutobi looks at Naruto and smiles at the overwhelmed little boy and hugs him and says "Well we better go get your things from the orphanage and move them over huh?"

Sarutobi and Naruto arrive at the orphanage and go in to find all the kids asleep and the head care taker falling asleep in her chair. "Excuse me we are here to collect Naruto's things" The third says, after hearing Naruto's name her head snapped up and she glared daggers at the young man only to feel a massive wave of KI aimed at her. She looks over to find the Hokage glaring at her "Wh… Why yes of course Hokage-Sama right this way" she shakily says. They enter the room and Sarutobi stands by the door and tells Naruto to collect everything that's important to him and put it on the bed for him to seal into a scroll. When Naruto is done he goes over and seals all of his belongings into the scroll and walks out into the main hall "Naruto I want you to wait right outside the entrance please I have some business to discuss with this 'lovely' lady" Sarutobi says "Okay jiji don't take too long though I'm hungry again hehehe" Naruto says back. Sarutobi chuckles at the young boy and then turns around to the head care taker and says "Anbu!" and in the blink of an eye 4 Anbu guards come to the Hokage's side, "Take this pathetic woman to Ibiki and make sure she enjoys her welcome there" Sarutobi orders "Hai Hokage-Sama" they salute back and Shunshin away taking the woman with her. The only thing the woman could do was pale at the thought of being tortured by Ibiki and whimper as she is taken away.

 **One year and many pranks later**

Teuchi was upset with Naruto, not only was the boy causing a lot of trouble but he was hyper active and difficult to discipline because of how the villagers treat him. If Teuchi said anything and Naruto took it the wrong way not only does Naruto start panicking and saying "Please don't kick me out and abandon me, I didn't mean it Dattebayo!", Which broke Teuchi's heart to see how hurt Naruto was but he still needed to discipline the young man no matter what. "Naruto I'm not mad at you, I'm just really disappointed in your actions. Now I know those villagers deserved it but that doesn't give you the right to prank them! No ramen for a week!" Teuchi says in a stern yet gentle voice. "Aweee that's not fair Teuchi-Jiji it was just a prank please don't take away ramen! Il die without it PLEASEEE!" Naruto begs to the his Jiji. "No I warned you about your pranking ways! No ramen for a week! From now on you will eat healthy to make sure you grow up nice and strong and that's final! Am I clear?" Teuchi says very sternly. Naruto hangs his head down and says "Yes Jiji I understand, can I go see Hokage-Jiji I want to ask him if I can join the Academy next year like most kids will", "Yes but be careful on your way up there don't want to find you in the hospital again" Teuchi gets out before Naruto is out the window and dashing to the Hokage tower. Once he arrives at the tower Naruto ignores the receptionist and rushes through the door before she can deny him entry. "Jiji! Jiji, I have a favor to ask!" Naruto screams out to the Hokage. "Naruto... what have I told you about manners, please knock before coming in" the tired Hokage says. "Sorry Jiji but can I join the Academy next year? Pretty please with ramen on top?" Naruto howlers out. Sarutobi chuckles at his comment about ramen and says "Sure Naruto I'll let you attend but only if Teuchi also lets you so make sure it's okay with him, I already have your paper work filled out so be sure you will be a strong ninja ok?" Naruto just stands there happier than he has ever been in his life and through a shaky voice says "Thank you so much Jiji I won't let you down I promise! And some day I will take that hat from you!" and then jumps out of the window and dashes back to the ramen stand. "Minato I hope I'm doing the right thing by letting him become a ninja" the Hokage wearily says. _"Also damn you Minato and leaving me with all this paper work! When I find you in the afterlife prepare to feel my wrath!"_ *Somewhere in Shinigami's stomach a Blonde spikey haired Nin sneezes* "Someone must be talking about me" he says and then gets back to fighting endlessly with random Nin's the Shinigami took for himself.

As Naruto is running as fast as his little legs could he decided to take a short cut to get back faster to the ramen stand, he takes a left and before he knows it he is on his ass. He stands up and hangs his head and in a very small voice says "I'm sorry I did not see you mister", the older man was turning around saying "Oh its quite alr…" when he saw it was Naruto who bumped into him and felt his anger rising. "Well look who we have here I guess today is my lucky day after all" he hissed out and grabs Naruto's shoulder "Please don't hurt me mister it was a mistake, please" Naruto cries out and starts to cry as he is being led away into a dark alleyway. "Hurt you? I'm not going to hurt you demon brat… I'm just going to punish you... really ... really ... badly" he replies with a sinister look in his eyes, some of the people around saw the man leading the little boy into the alley and none of them said anything besides a few Ninjas that went to join in on the fun that was about to befall them on their boring day. Naruto could only whimper and cower under the strong hands that were pushing him into the alleyway and wait for pain to ensue. As the man pushed Naruto down he looked the poor boy in the eyes and through a psychotic smile says "Now I can have my revenge on you for killing my wife and new born baby! HAHAHAHA Oh and don't worry I got some friends here to help me out, and don't try to run away brat unlike those civilians a year ago we are Ninja and we will not be as dumb as to make too much noise to attract unwanted attention" he spits out at the horrified little boy. The three men then decide to close their eyes for a little while which confused Naruto at first but when they opened their eyes he was absolutely terrified, they all had red eyes with 2 tomoe on them. The first hit came so fast Naruto couldn't even register it until he was on the ground with pain running through his stomach, the three Uchiha's then proceeded to stomp the literal shit out of Naruto for 30 minutes straight. Unfortunately for Naruto he passed out with the 3rd kick to his temple and fell limply to the ground while the Nin's continued their assault. One of them grabbed his kunai and started to cut Naruto's clothing off while the other two watched with smirking faces, he then took all of Naruto's clothing off and started slowly cutting Naruto all over his body to try and make him bleed to death! After about 134 cuts and 27 stabs later the three Ninja's were satisfied with their work but not before one of them decided to rape the innocent little boy while the other two kept watch for any... unwanted guests.

 **Warning Extremely Graphic Scene, You Have Been Warned!**

The Uchiha unzipped his pants and took his pathetic excuse of a cock out and started stroking himself while he turned the lifeless body of the small boy around. He took no time to be gentle as he pushed himself forcefully inside of the small boy, if you could hear closely Naruto let out a small whimper. The Uchiha then started pumping into Naruto fast and hard much to his pleasure, he grabbed the small boy from the ground and slammed him into the wall! He then started to pound his cock even harder into the small child and let out a groan of pleasure while whispering in his ear "Damn demon you are as tight as a whores first time" it was at this time Naruto woke up to feel something penetrating his butt. With horror in his eyes Naruto turned his head around to see a man with red eyes pumping his dick into him, with no remorse for his health either the man was pounding Naruto ass so hard Naruto could not even breath or be able to formulate any type of scream because his voice would not let him. The Uchiha then picked up his speed and groaned in ecstasy and pumped one last time into Naruto and filled his seamen into the 'Demon brat'. Once the man was satisfied he dropped the helpless boy down and spat on him one last time and turned around to leave with his companions. One thing Naruto would never forget is, their faces…

 **Scene Over**

Hiashi Hyuga was having a pleasant day while walking around his beloved village, people greeted him with respect and smiles on their faces. His daughter Hinata was accompanying him on his stroll through the village, they stopped at a little restaurant to eat out for once. Hinata was really happy her and her father were finally spending more time together and she was glad that he finally wasn't so stern and hard with her, she knew that he had to teach her well since she would become the next heir but she never liked his tough love. She needed gentle love and encouragement not tough love and a critical assessment of her training everyday of her life she was beginning to lose confidence in herself but for some reason her father eased up on her and started to take a gentler approach on her training that she was very grateful for. She was now more confident in her abilities to train and started winning her spars against the other Hyuga's to her father's amazement. No longer was Hinata as shy she was now very determined and focused on her duties as the next heir, and all it took Hiashi was to be more gentle and caring with her. Hiashi finally was able to break some of her shyness and in place he now saw determination and the will of fire. "So Hinata what would you like?" Hiashi says "Um nothing father I ate at the compound bu… but they serve ice cream here may I get some please"? Hinata replies nervously. Hiashi chuckles and says with a smile "Of course Hinata anything you want princess". So they ordered their ice cream and sat their talking and laughing, Hiashi stood up and said "Need to use the restroom remain here while I am gone, ok Hinata?". "Yes Father" she replies with a smile. Hinata was enjoying her ice cream when she saw three men walking out of an alleyway and it looked as if one of them had blood on their hands. She was terrified for 2 reasons, one if that was blood then that meant they just killed someone or two did god knows what to someone. She uttered one word that she might regret for a short time "Byakugan" her ice cream fell down to the floor as she put both of her hands over her mouth, what she saw was a small boy around her age on the alley floor breathing heavy and with multiple cuts and stabs on his body. Tears started to flow down her face as she looked horrified at what she just saw, was it an illusion? Was there really a boy in the alley way that was hurt that bad? And more importantly … did those men do that to the him? Hiashi had a smile on his face returning but soon that smile was turned into a look of worry once he laid eyes on his daughter "Hinata what is it? What happened? Are you ok princess? HINATA! Answer me!" he said nervously but she said nothing and started sobbing. Hiashi noticed she had her Byakugan on and looking in a certain direction so he activated his own Byakugan and scanned the alleyway. He soon knew why his daughter was acting the way she was, in a stern voice he said "Hinata deactivate your Byakugan now! Also stay here! Do no move one muscle I will be right back; do you understand?". She nodded and deactivated her eyes and sat down and put her head down on her table and waited for her father to return.

Hiashi rounded the alleyway and gasped at what he saw, it was Naruto… and he was just assaulted and by the looks of it raped as well. He moved quickly and took a scroll out of his pocket and unsealed a robe, he wrapped Naruto up and picked him up. Many things were going through his mind, the first who in the right fucking mind would do this to his nephew! He was fucking in rage at the thought of someone doing this to a small boy and if it had been his daughter he would kill **ANYONE** who would dare even think such a thing. You see Hiashi knew about Naruto's heritage and it was because of that he thought of the boy as a nephew, Naruto's father was his best friend and if it wasn't for the damn council he would have adopted the boy himself. Right there and then he promised to never again leave the boy out of his sight until he could take care of himself, he walked back to Hinata and said "Hinata I need you to be strong and stand up we are going to stop at the Hokage's office and then we are going to the hospital, do you understand?". Hinata stands up and looks at the wrapped up boy in her father's hands and replies "Ye... Yes F... Father". They quickly made their way towards the tower and barged into the Hokage's office which is something Hiashi Hyuga would never do but this called for extreme actions on his part.

Sarutobi looked up and asked Hiashi "What is the meaning of this Hiashi, I am in no mood to have people barging in my office without an appointment!" then he looked at the wrapped up bundle he had in his arms and nervously went around his desk and asked "What or who is that Hiashi…". "Naruto" replies Hiashi in a stoic manner but on the inside he was fuming with rage! "What happened to him **EXPLAIN THIS INSTENT!** " Sarutobi commanded, Hiashi flinched under the Hokage's harsh glare and said "I do not know Hokage-Sama my daughter was fortunate enough to see him in an alleyway while I was in the restroom. When I returned she had tears running down her face and as her father I got worried and asked her what was going on but she would not speak. It was then I noticed her Byakugan was on so I activated my own and scanned around and saw the boy face first on the alley floor. I told Hinata to wait where she was while I went over and picked Naruto up and wrapped him in a robe, Hinata please cover your ears and do not let go until I touch your shoulder am I understood!" He says sternly to Hinata who just shakes her head in fear of disobeying her father and follows his instructions at the same time closing her eyes tightly while she waited. "Now Hokage-Sama his injuries include Cuts, bruises, stabbings, blunt force trauma to his body, broken ribs, punctured lungs, broken arm, his spine is dislocated in many places, and…." Hiashi looks down and a few tears roll down his face. Sarutobi took a few moments to understand everything he was hearing and gasped while demanding "And what Hiashi?! **TELL ME!** ". Hiashi looked the Hokage in the eyes and said "He was also raped Hokage-Sama". Sarutobi took a second to register this because he was in complete shock! Not only was Naruto badly injured and possibly won't be able to become a shinobi but he was also raped. Who in their right fucking minds would do this to a poor 5-year-old! Sarutobi went through some hand signs and yelled "Summoning Jutsu" a puff of smoke appeared and a toad appeared and said "Yo old man, what do you need?" Sarutobi wasted no time and yelled "Reverse summon Jiraiya to me at once!" The toad looked afraid and said "Hai Hokage-Sama!".

 **Somewhere in Kirigakure**

"Hehehe, this is pure gold! Ooooo yes undress for me hehehehehe" giggled a white haired man while a small trickle of blood came out of his nose. He heard a puff of smoke next to him and before he knew it he was face to face with his sensei Sarutobi! "Huh… what? Sarutobi-Sensei what's going on why did you have the toad reverse summon me here? I told you I would be back next year! You just interrupted my research, I swea…" Jiraiya said angrily at his teacher before he heard him yell "ENOUGH, Jiraiya! shut up and listen before I strip you of your Sanin rights and make you do D ranks for a year!". Now Jiraiya wasn't the smartest of the bunch but when he heard his teacher say that he shut his mouth and listened to him while noticing the presence of Hiashi and his daughter. "Jiraiya! Naruto has been badly hurt and worst of all we don't know if he can even recover!" Sarutobi says, "Sensei he will just recover in no time due to his tena…" Jiraiya couldn't finish his statement as he was pinned to the wall by the Hokage "Listen here and listen well Jiraiya, that boy was beaten and…. And… raped today, he has conditions that can keep him paralyzed if not treated right no matter If the fox heals him or not! Now I'm assigning you an SSS class mission to retrieve Tsunade at once to Konoha if she is not here by the end of the day just know your Ninja career can go out the window for all I care! Now get out of my sight and do as you are told before I lose my patients with you!" Jiraiya said nothing as soon as he heard the word 'Rape' his face became stern and he listened intently on his mission and knew this was way bigger than he thought it was! "Hai Hokage-Sama I understand!" Jiraiya said while shunshining away. Jiraiya was **LIVID** not only was his godson beaten but also he was raped of all things! He swore he would take better care of the boy when he returned, he went through the same hand signs his sensei did and yelled out "Summoning Jutsu" and in a huge puff of smoke the king of the toads was in front of him. **"Jiraiya you worthless piece of shit why have you summoned me!"** the toad roared, "Gamabunta shut the fuck up and listen to me! My godson was just assaulted and raped! I need to find Tsunade NOW! Send a message to her through one of your toad's men!" Jiraiya demanded. **"How dare you speak like that to me! But I shall grant you this message to Tsunade of the Slugs!"** Jiraiya waited for a reply there was nothing else he could do because he had no idea where she was, she was sneaky and never stayed in one place longer than a week or two at a time! His rage was getting to him so he decided to sit down and meditate while he waited with Gamabunta next to him.

 **Random Location Near Fire Country**

"Hit me" Tsunade orders the card dealer with confidence, the card dealer hands Tsunade a card and waits for the outcome. Tsunade counts her cards and pales her bad luck yet again struck she had 22 in total in her hand, the point of the game is whoever is as close to the number 21 wins but there she was one number over the correct amount. She hangs her head and before the card dealer could ask she Shunshins away with a sad look on her face. "Lady Tsunade where have you been?" came the voice of Tsunade's apprentice and longtime friend Shizune. "Nowhere important Shizune, trust me" Tsunade says as she lets out a sigh and jumps in her bed to relax for the day. A puff of smoke scared them and they got into fighting stances when they noticed a slug on the floor. "Tsunade-Sama I have a message for you from the toads" said the slug, "What is it Katsuyu?" Tsunade calmly replies. "They say Jiraiya's godson is in danger of dying and that he has many injuries including being … raped Tsunade-Sama, that was the message they relayed to me to give to. It sounds as if Jiraiya needs you immediately Tsunade-Sama" Katsuyu says. Tsunade turned pale and stammered out "Na… Naru… Naruto-kun is.. alive? Bu… But… How? I was told he died along with Minato and Kushina?!" Shizune fell to her knees and started bawling her eyes out at the mention of a small chilled being raped but more so for the fact of who the chilled was. "I do not know Tsunade-Sama but it sounds like this boy needs your immediate attention." Katsuyu replies. Tsunade falls down in a heap of shock and anger that the council could lie to her about her godson like that and the fact that he was so badly beaten! She gets up and shakes Shizune out of her crying and yells "Goddammit Shizune get it together we are leaving for Konoha immediately I will not stand here and let my Godson die! And when I get my hands on those counselors they will regret messing with the last Senju in existence … besides Naruto!" And with that said Tsunade and Shizune bolt towards the place where Tsunade promised herself she would never return!

 **Back in The Hokage's Office**

"Hinata dear did you see anyone leave the alleyway where Naruto was?" The Hokage asked in a gentle voice to not scare the little Hyuga heiress. "Y… yes Hok.. Hokage-Sama.. they were Nin.. Ninja but.. I don't know who they were sir" Hinata nervously says while shaking from fear and shock. "Its ok Hinata and thank you for the information it helps me out a lot" as he smiles at Hinata but on the inside he was about to decapitate every shinobi he had under him at the moment! "Anbu!" Sarutobi says "Get me Kakashi Hatake immediately!" the Hokage orders "Hai Hokage-sama!" and they dispersed in search of the Copy Nin. 10 Minutes later and kakashi knocked on the door, "Come in!" Kakashi heard as he entered he asked "You wanted to see me Hokage-Sam…" He stopped and looked at what Hiashi was carrying and his blood ran cold. Kakashi eyes Hiashi and with venom in his voice asked "Who did this!" Hiashi stares back and says "We don't know Kakashi all I know is when I get my hands on them… there will be nothing left!". Kakashi looked at the Hokage and asked "What do we know so far?" and Sarutobi replies "They were Ninja according to Hinata but she does not know who they were" while lighting his pipe and taking a couple puffs. "Now let's head to the hospital!" the Hokage commands and they all nod their heads and shoot off to the Hospital stopping by the Hyuga compound to drop Hinata off. When they enter the Hospital the Hokage calls for the head doctor and tells him what happened, the head doctor was in shock and said "Get him in the room I'll do my best to help him, but we need Tsunade-Sama here for us to have any chance at him making a full recovery!" the head doctor says to a worried looking Sarutobi, Kakashi and Hiashi.

Outside the village Jiraiya waits impatiently for the reply to his message, **"The message has been received to your old team mate Jiraiya, She is on here way here and will reach us in a couple of hours if not by tonight! Now I will take my leave but before I do, NEVER IN YOUR LIFE SPEAK TO ME LIKE YOU DID TODAY! I will not accept my summoner to treat me with no respect! I don't care if your granny is dying of having been raped by a lion in heat, you shall and will respect me! Am I understood Jiraiya?"** Jiraiya winced at the toad boss's harsh words and could only reply with "I understand Gamabunta-Sama and thank you!" and with that the toad boss was gone with a puff of smoke. Jiraiya shot up and raced to the hospital where he knew he could find his Godson! He burst through the doors and asked the lady behind the counter where he could find the Hokage or Naruto and she pointed down the hall, Jiraiya took no time and burst down the hall and through the doors. "Sensei she is on her way here, she might be here in a few hours or by tonight" Jiraiya says loudly to the Hokage but before the Hokage could say anything the head doctor turns as white as a ghost and says "No no no no! She needs to get here in 3 hours! If she doesn't Naruto will never walk again! The damage done to his spinal cord is to severe and I cannot fix it on my own! It is too dangerous for someone as myself to repair I could put him at greater risk if I attempted! Is there no way to let her know she needs to get here as soon as possible! Before the 3 hours are up?!" The four men that heard what the doctor said turned pale and fell to their knees in shock all of them had tears in their eyes. Jiraiya got up and summoned a smaller toad and told the toad what the doctor said. He told the toad to give the message to Katsuyu to give to Tsunade immediately! The toad saluted and poofed away to deliver the message to the Slug Katsuyu!

 **Somewhere Near Wave Country**

*Poof* "Tsunade-Sama!" Katsuyu yells, Tsunade stops in here tracks and looks at her slug and asks with desperation in her voice "WHAT!?". "It's Naruto, the toads informed me to let you know that if you do not make it to the hospital in 3 hours he will never walk again! Hurry Lady Tsunade he doesn't have much time!" Tsunade started crying and panting at the condition her Godson was in she took a second to thank Katsuyu and channeled more chakara into her legs and bolted off to Konoha as fast as she could, with Shizune close behind her trying to calm her master down. The only thing running through Tsunade's mind right now were her little brother and her lover who both passed away and now she could only picture Naruto in a wheel chair or worse… dead. When that thought entered her mind she took off in even greater speeds towards the hospital her little Godson was waiting for her at, everything else be damned she was not going to let anyone else hurt him in any way! Fuck the council, fuck her sensei, fuck the civilians if anyone else tried to put him in that state again she would for sure kill everyone who tried and while she was thinking about that subject who ever it was that decided to do this.. were in for a world of agonizing pain and a slow death. This she knew and this she swore to do to those miserable sons of bitches!

 **Remaining time till its to late for Naruto 2Hours15Minutes**

Will Tsunade make it in time? Will they figure out who did it? How will Naruto react if he does make it through this, how will his mental state be like? Only one way to find out.. Next chapter!

 **Pie:** " Woo damn that took a long time.. now to read it again for any errors .. sigh

 ***Door opens and a figure walks in***

 **Pie:** "Who's there?

 **Naruto:** "Whoa relax, it's just me dattebayo!"

 **Pie:** "Naruto what are you doing here…"

 **Naruto:** "What? I can't visit my author? I just wanted to know how I was going to be portrayed in your Fic jeez"

 **Pie:** *sweat drops* "Um ok... ill only say you won't be as um dumb"

 **Naruto:** "Sounds good to me" *starts eating ramen*

 **Pie:** "O….k, So anyways readers any helpful tips helps this is my first time doing a Fic so yeah, oh and I do not Own Naruto or any of the characters in the Naruto Universe.

Till next time \\(^w^)l


	2. Chapter 2

**Pie:** So i apologize for not updating in 5ever but i totally forgot i had this thing going hehehe!

 **Naruto:** So you just forgot about me? Well that's nice and all... but the readers are probably pissed!

 **Pie:** Hehehe yeah... probably, WELL IM BACK BITCHES! hopefully ;)!

 **Naruto:** Oh no! if you are doing this Fic you better finish it or else i quit! I hate lazy Authors who take up my time for nothing. Il kick your ass Pie dont play with me!

 **Pie:** Alright alright relax dude jeez!... il upload a new chapter ever 2 weeks or so!

 **Naruto:** Hmph! you better! Or else while you sleep il let Gai into your room * _Grins*._

 **Pie:** * _Pales_ * hehhehe... emm anyway! I do not own Naruto or anything in his Universe!

 **Awakening and New Beginings**

 _Remining time till its to late for Naruto 2Hours 15Minutes_

Konoha Hospital

Sautobi was pacing back and forth, many things were going through his mind. The main one though was how he let a 5 year old boy down! Not only that but he let the boys father down, there was no way he could repay the sins he has comitted if the boy does not wake up again or worse be paralyzed.

"Jiraya-kun, have you received any word from Tsunade's summon?" Sarutobi asked impatiently.

"No sensei, but im sure she will get here dont worry" Jiraya replies but in his own thoughts he is hoping to any god that Tsunade does because he does not want to let the boy die. He needs to train the boy to be the most feared Nin in all of the nations no matter what!

Kakashi was meditating in the corner trying to not let any of this get to him, but failing miserably by the amount of KI he was releasing every once in a while. His thoughts were darker then the third or Jiraya, he was going to find whoever did this and literally shove his chidori through their skulls. Scratch that his Raikiri, yes that will do nicely then he will play hope scotch on their chest cavities!

Hiashi was contemplating going back to the crime scene and finding any evidence on who was responsible for this.

"Hokage-sama, im going back to the alley to find any evidence of who was stupid enough to do this!" Hiashi states and sunshins out of the room before Sarutobi could say anything.

"Kakashi-kun! Please go with Hiashi, your Sharingan may be useful to spot something as well." Sarutobi orders.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Kakashi replies and leaves via sunshin.

Konoha Alley/Crime scene

Hiashi arrives and activates his Byakugan and scans the area for any possible clues on what happened. Of course he knew what had happened but he need to know WHO did it. He spots pieces of Naruto's orange jacket and some blood, Naruto's blood no doubt. He also spots some liquid next to the blood with his all seeing eyes he can clearly see the different liquid in the blood, he takes out a scroll and puts it up to the blood and other liqued and seals them away. He turns around to see Kakashi arriving via Sunshin and smiles a bit, he may just have got the sick bastards who did this!

"Anything?" Asks Kakashi with a little bit of hope in his voice.

"I may just have found a clue, in no doubt Naruto's blood on the floor was a different kind of liquid subtance. It may be either urine or seamen, either way if it is we will know who's it is and who was behind all this once Tsunade arrives we will have her test it once she has healed my nephew of course." Hiashi states with a big grin across his face like he just won the lottery.

Kakashi raises and eyebrow at this for two reasons, one he has never seen Hiashi smile like that since his Genin days when Hiashi and Minato were like brothers and two he called Naruto his nephew.

"Nephew"?" Asks Kakashi confused, as far as he knew Minato never assigned that position to Hiashi, and he knew Hiashi was not related by blood to Naruto or Minato.

"Yes nephew, i call him that because his father was my best friend and when Kushina was pregnant i vowed to Minato to keep the boy safe and if anything happened to Minato and Kushina i would adopt Naruto but the damn council denied my request because having a jinchuuriki in the clan ranks would over throw the balance of power in the village... Bullshit i say" Hiashi spat with venom saying the word "Council".

Kakashi nodded "I understand, and good once we find who ever did this not even the Hokage will stand in my way because there is no saving who ever did this! I will kill them all with a smile on my face while i dig out their guts with my Raikiri!" Kakashi states as a image of the shinigami hovers behind him as he laughs maniacally!

Hiashi sweat drops and just shakes his head at the unusual sight of Kakashi showing his emotions. They both Sunshin back to the hospital and report their findings to the Hokage.

 _1Hour 10Minutes til its to late_

Somewhere near Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)

Tsunade was sweating as she blows past everything in her path towards Konoha. She was not going to fail another familiy member no matter what she still had near an hour to reach him! She had to reach him, she just had to! For his sake and hers as well, this was her last living relative and everything be damned if she failed him too! Shizune was not faring to well, she was trying to keep up with Tsunade but it was crazy to try! Tsunade in this state was in "Kill anything" mode, which meant she will do anything to reach her goal no matter what!

"Tsunade-sama please i cant keep up any longer! I need to rest we have been channeling chakra to our legs for the last 2 hours or so!" Shizune screamed to her master.

"Not now Shizune! We need to get there, if you want to rest stay in the up comming village but do not tell me to slow down! I will not fail!" Tsunade states back with a harsh tone that made Shizune scared.

"As you wish Tsunade-sama i wish you luck! I will be there by tonight!" Shizune says as she jumps of to the left to rest at the near by village.

Tsunade didnt even look back towards Shizune, she knew Shizune could take care of herself. She sped even faster towards Naruto! She was out for blood and once she saved her beloved Naruto she will have it.

 _Back in Konoha Hospital_

"Where is she! We have less then an hour now! I will not sit here and see Naruto-kun die on me" Sarutobi says with anger in his voice. He stands up and heads over to the doctor overseeing Naruto. "Cant you do anything! You are the best doctor we have in Konoha, Please anything?!" Sarutobi asks with distress in his voice.

"Im sorry but i cannot do anything more for his safety! I have healed everything else... its just his spine that needs work now.. though there is good news.. he is out of deaths door, but.. if Tsunade does not get here he will be paralyzed from the waist down. Im sorry Hokage-sama.. i did everything i could but there arnt many Doctors around, this is why i brought up the point about taking Tsunade-sama's proposal all those years ago about a Medic nin program" states the doctor with sadness and regret in his voice. He hated not being skilled enough to assist a patient.

Sarutobi looked down and a tear fell down his face "I understand" he says and sits back down to wait for Tsunade. Jiraya puts a hand on his Sensei's shoulder for support and all 4 men wait to see what fate will befall the young boy.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**_

"Holy shit what the fuck was that!" all four men yell in unison!

" **WHERE IS HE!"** screamed a womans voice down the hall and then another scream. The four men all paled as they all peeked outside and saw the receptionist fly by them and go through the backside wall. Then they swear droped as they saw Tsunade breaking through every room in the hospital.

"Tsunade! In here hurry please!" yelled Sarutobi, as soon as Tsunade heard her Sensei say that she flew through the wall and asked the doctor to give her a report on his condition. She smiled when she heard the Doc say that he was out of deaths door and just need his spine worked on. She got right to work as all the men waited impatiantly outside at Tsunades reques... i mean threat.

 _2 Hours of surgery later and a very tired Tsunade later_

Tsunade walks out of the room "Naruto..." all four men are basically on their tows at this point "Is going to be just fine!, he will need a months rest no ifs ands or buts on that! But besides that he wil be perfectly fine, although his mentality might change a bit no doubt" Tsunade reports as she smiles and frowns at her last comment. Kakashi looks thrilled as does Jiraya, Sarutobi lets out a sigh or relief and nods a thank you to Tsunade. Hiashi smirks and approaches Tsunade but backs up as do the rest of the men as he feels Tsunades KI rise. "Now... **WHO THE FUCK HURT MY LITTLE NARU-CHAN!** " she demands out of the men who were sweating and shaking a bit.

"Tsuu... Tsunade-sama, we.. we dont know yet.." Hiashi states carefully but got a death glare from Tsunade making him gulp. "But we have this sample of either urine or... seamen in no doubt Naruto's blood to lead us to who did it please run tests right now" Hiashi carefully gives the scroll to Tsunade as she disappears to run the tests. Jiraya walks into the room and sit by Naruto, followed by Hiashi,Sarutobi and then Kakashi. They want to be there for when he wakes up to let him know they will all be there for him.

Tsunade took her time with the tests and double checked just to make sure, she shook with rage the tests pointed to some nin called "Lucian Uchiha". She grew a hatred towards that name in that same instant she Shunined to Naruto's room to report her new target.. i mean findings.

"Lucian Uchia" as soon as that name left Tsunades lips 3 things happened. One Kakashi Sunshined out of the room with a look of pure murder on his face, two Hiashi's eyes burned with hatred it was no secret that the Hyuga clan and Uchiha Clan were fighting to prove who was more powerful, but this was unforgivable and three Jiraya and Sarutobi shared a look that screamed death to all Uchihas. "Sensei... im not going to even ask permission i want the Uchiha and anyone else who was with him here.. NOW!" demanded Tsunade. Sarutobi gulped and nodded, not even a second later Kakashi appeared in the room with a young looking man who looked like he just went through hell itself.

"Lucian Uchiha" spat Sarutobi "You are here before me to be executed for your crimes against a child! Time? NOW! But before that! Kakashi did you get the names of the rest of them?!" Sarutobi asked. "Yes Hokage-sama... and dont worry .. hehe i took reeeeeeaaaaallll good care of them!" Kakashi stated looking like a mini Shinigami. Tsunade couldnt hold it anymore and charged her super powered fist and took the poor fools soul out his body with one of her soul shattering punches, the poor idiot went through the wall and slammed on a tree outside as he bounced of the tree Hiashi took his stance and in a instant was in front of the Uchiha and muttered "Hakke Sanbyakurokujū Isshiki" (Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred-Sixty-One Palms). While the poor excuse of the man fell down Jiraya came down on him and yelled "Ōdama Rasengan!" as the Rasengan grinded the limp body into the ground Sarutobi made one hand seal and yelled "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ("Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu). And thats all that was left of the Uchiha a burned corpse decimated by 3 Kage level Shinobi and the clan head of the Hyugas.

 _3 Hours Later, Deep in Naruto's mind_

"Huh... what is this place.. am i in a sewer?" Naruto asked himself as he got up and explored deeper down the sewer. "Hmm.. i guess they dumped me in here... fucking great, just when i was going to get permission to be a ninja from Teuchi-jiji..." grumbled the small boy.

" **My what a mouth you have there kit, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"** Asked an amused voice in front of the boy. Naruto almost shit himself when he heard the demonic voice and then hung his head because he had no mother that he knew off. " **Oh stop dwelling on unecessary things and get your ass over here before i get tired of looking at you** " the voice said in a bored tone. Naruto got closer and got quite a shock when he met a giant 9 tailed fox in a hudge cage looking down apon him! "Oh... now i see why they hate me... i guess they were right.. fucking bastards" Naruto states while letting a few tears out.

" **Hmmm smarter then you look kit but no you are not me i am only sealed inside you** " stated the fox as he looked at the boy look up with hope in his eyes. "So.. im not you, im just your prison?" asked Naruto and got a nod from the fox. Naruto sighed and asked what the fox was doing sealed in him to which the fox replied saying " **Your idiot of a father sealed me in here after i escaped from your mother..** " the fox said as he looked at Naruto to see what his reaction would be, to his surprise Naruto only sighed and looked him in the eyes and stated "So i was right the Yondaime is my father.. but if you dont mind what was my mothers name". The fox looked at Naruto with some curiosity " **Kushina Uzumaki was her name and my previous container** ".

Naruto sat down and repeated his mothers name with a small smile on his face he could only hope she loved him, and then his thoughts turned to his father.. he couldnt hate the man he did what he had to do. Naruto thought about it quite a bit and if he was in his fathers shoes he would of done the same.. so he could only hope his father loved him as well. "Excuse me Kyubi-sama but can you help me train to become stronger to protect us from harm.. im no seal master but i do know if i die you will either die with me or reform in some years". Kyubi could only raise and eyebrow at this and think about Naruto's question .. he was rather bored and it was kinda dull in this cage so why not he thought. " **Sure kit why not.. i got nothing better to do, on one condition.. change this disgusting place and let me see,hear and feel what you do outside by riping a small piece of the seal... about the size of your small thumb should do** " Naruto got up and ripped the required piece of the seal and turned towards the Kyubi "How do i change this place?" he asked. Kyubi just sweat droped he was showing such promise a minute ago " **This is your mind kit just will it to change and it shall** ", Naruto closed his eyes and everything went white then an exact copy of Konoha surfaced around the with them on top of the Yondaime's head on the Hokage statues. Kyubi's cage also changed into a seal around its paw, Naruto opened his mind and looked around with a smile "Much better dattebayo!" Kyubi grinned and nodded " **Hmm not bad kit! Ok we will start your serious training once you reach the age of 7 which is in 2 years, for now we will work on unlocking your chakra and A LOT of chakra exercises becuase of the vast reserves you will no doubt have because of your Uzumaki blood and also because of me you will basically be a walking pool of chakra. BUT! i will say this once DO NOT rely on just flashy jutsu's! We will also work on strengthening your body with basic physical training, also you will start reading books on Politics,Fūinjutsu,Cooking, and Hunting. Cooking and Hunting for self reliance, Politics for later use and so you know your laws once you become a Nin and finally Fūinjutsu becuase it is a powerful if not the most powerful kind of jutsu to know... i mean look where it that type of jutsu got me.. a massive fox with power to destroy mountains with a swipe of a tail** " Kybui said while snickering at his own problems.

Naruto could only nod with glee in his eyes, he vowed to be the strongest to ever lived no matter what! Everyone who looked down on him be damned he will no longer hide behind the idiot mask, he will step out of the idiot shadow and show everyone why exactly you dont FUCK with Naruto fucking Uzumaki! " _ **Hmmm the kit doesnt know he has THAT dojutsu... interesting.. he might hate it but it will be a powerful tool and beneficial.. i should rearange a few things to make him awaken it when these 2 years are up..."**_ Kyubi thought with some distaste. " **Kit i will say this one time you have a dojutsu, which i am not going to tell you just know when you turn 7 itl awaken i will make the rearangements while you sleep. That means i will also try to tea..** " as Kyubi was talking a figure appears next to them interupting Kyubi from finishing "I think i will be the one to instruct the young Uzumaki how to wield that Dojutsu,... Kurama"

 **Pie: ANDDDD done wooooo not even going to proof read to tired! I know my spelling sucks oh well deal with it :D!**

 **Naruto: Ummm soooo what Dojutsu do i get ?**

 **Pie: Oh no im not telling youl have to find out next time MUAHAHAHAHA**

 **Naruto: *** _Swear drops_ *** Fine whatever!**

 **Pie: Anyway till next time, also I do not own anything from Naruto or the Naruto Universe!**

\\(^w^)l


End file.
